21 czerwca 1996
TVP 1 6.00 Kawa czy herbata? 7.45 WIP - rozmowa Jedynki 8.00 "Moda na sukces" (238) - serial prod. USA 8.30 Szaleństwa teatralne - reportaż 9.00 Wiadomości 9.10 Mama i ja 9.25 Domowe przedszkole 10.00 "Kroniki młodego Indiany Jonesa" "Nowy Jork, czerwiec 1920 roku" (4/15) - serial prod. USA 10.50 Muzyczna Jedynka 11.00 Zrób to tak, jak my 11.15 Małe spojrzenia - magazyn 11.30 Pod kreską, czyli jak żyć... - poradnik 11.50 Ocalić od zapomnienia 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Agrobiznes 12.15 Magazyn Notowań - O, człowiek! 12.40 Trzeci sektor (4) - progr. eduk. 12.45 Mity i rzeczywistość 13.00 Szkoła za oceanem 13.15 Inny wymiar 13.30 Trzeci sektor (5) 13.35 ABC zawodów 13.55 Jeśli nie Oxford, to co? - informacje 14.05 Idole? (6) - Tańczący z komputerami 14.25 Jeśli nie Oxford, to co? - Teleturniej 14.50 Program dnia 15.00 Muzyczna Jedynka 15.30 "Moda na sukces" (238) - serial prod. USA (powt.) 16.00 Dla młodych widzów: Fronda - magazyn 16.25 Dla dzieci: Ciuchcia 16.50 Kalendarium XX wieku 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 "Tata, a Marcin powiedział..." 17.30 Goniec - tygodnik kulturalny 17.45 Bezpieczniej - magazyn 18.05 Randka w ciemno 18.50 Co by tu jeszcze 19.00 Wieczorynka - "Opowieści taty bobra" 19.30 Wiadomości 20.10 ,,International Velvet" - film fab. prod. ang. (1978) 22.20 Puls dnia 22.35 WC Kwadrans 23.00 Wiadomości 23.15 MdM, czyli Mann do Materny, Materna do Manna 23.50 Przed Opolem - progr. rozrywkowy 0.05 "Zły urok" - czarna komedia USA (1982) 1.50 Goniec (powt.) 2.10 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 7.00 Panorama 7.10 Sport - telegram 7.15 Dziennik krajowy 7.30 Muzyczne nowości Dwójki 7.50 Akademia Zdrowia Dwójki 8.00 Program lokalny 8.30 ,,Pełna chata" (46/63) - serial komed. USA 9.00 - 14.45 Transmisja obrad Zgromadzenia Narodowego W przerwie ok. godz. 13.00-Panorama 14.55 Powitanie 15.00 "Prawdziwe przygody profesora Thompsona" (5/26): "Talizman" - serial anim. prod. hiszpańskiej 15.25 Akademia Zdrowia Dwójki (powt.) 15.40 Lalamido, czyli porykiwania szarpidrutów - progr. dla młodzieży 16.05 Studio Sport: Koszykówka zawodowa NBA 17.00 30 ton! Lista, lista -lista przebojów 17.30 ,,Pełna chata" (46/63) - serial komed. USA 18.00 Panorama 18.10 Program lokalny 19.05 Va banque - teleturniej 19.35 Instalacje - prog. dla młodzieży Bardzo dobry wieczór 20.00 Wesoło, czyli smutno - rozmowy o Górnym Śląsku 21.00 Panorama 21.35 Sport telegram 21.50 Odjazd - progr. rozryw. 22.40 "Z Archiwum X" - serial sens. prod. USA (1993) 23.30 "Mężczyźni Hollywoodu" (1): ,,Jak mężczyźni dbają o urodę" - serial dok. prod. angielskiej 0.20 Panorama 0.25 Meat Loaf - progr. muz. 1.20 Zakończenie programu Polsat 7.00 Dzień dobry 7.55 Poranne informacje 8.00 Polityczne graffiti 8.15 Klub Fitness Woman 8.30 Jonny Quest - serial 9.00 Drużyna "A" - serial 10.00 Dallas - serial USA 11.00 Pamiętnik nastolatki 11.30 Pan Wołodyjowski - film polski 14.00 Sztuka informacji 14.30 Ona i On 15.00 HaloGra!My 15.20 Ye! Ye! Ye! 15.30 Czarodziejka z księżyca - serial anim. 16.00 Informacje 16.15 Kuba zaprasza 16.45 Grace w opałach 17.15 Kalambury 17.45 Letnie Studio Polsatu 18.15 Mamuśki - serial USA 18.45 MacGyver - serial 19.40 Losowania LOTTO 19.50 Informacje 20.05 Strażnik Teksasu - serial USA 21.00 Ulice San Francisco - serial sens. USA 21.50 Polityczne graffiti 22.00 Informacje 22.15 Biznes tydzień 22.30 Nazajutrz - film sens. prod USA 0.20 Życie jak sen - serial 0.30 Playboy 1.00 Pożegnanie TV 3 Gdańsk 7.55 Program dnia 8.00 Panorama 8.10 Dzień dobry, tu Gdańsk 8.30 Trójmiejski serwis informacyjny 8.40 Studio "Trójki" 8.50 Co mnie gryzie? 9.10 Radź sobie sam - poradnik 9.25 Program o zdrowiu 9.35 Sport w "Trójce" - mag. Jana Lindnera 10.05 Talenty '96 10.40 Mali mistrzowie (10/26) "Z ulicy na pole krykietowe" - serial prod. franc., dla dzieci 10.55 Miód i pszczoły (186) ,,Lola odchodzi" 11.20 "Niebezpieczna" (88/150) 12.10 Wielkie przestępstwa XX wieku (23/26) "Charles Whitman"- ang. program dok. 12.35 Libera - moja miłość: dramat obycz.-wojenny prod. włoskiej 14.15 45 minut - magazyn młodz. 15.00 Panorama 15.10 Przygody Małego Księcia (26 ost.) ,,Zagraj to jeszcze raz, Sean" - ang. serial anirn. dla dzieci 15.35 Nowe odkrycia (11/39) "Wewnętrzna burza" - serial popularnonaukowy prod. USA 16.00 Miód i pszczoły" (187/200) ,,Powrót wiosny" 16.30 Poradnik weekendowy: ,,Magazyn wędkarski", ,,Kwiaty w domu i ogrodzie" 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Niebezpieczna (89) 18.10 Panorama 18.30 Punkt - temat dnia 18.40 E O L - elbląsko-olsztyński magazyn telewizyjny 18.55 "Co jest grane?" 19.00 Co, gdzie, kiedy w Trójmieście 19.15 Na planie filmowym."Czysta gra" 19.30 Wieczór z Ricky Nelsonem (2) - ang. prog. muz. 20.00 Trzecia strona umowy (2) - miniserial obyczaj. prod. USA 21.00 Kontury - magazyn publicystyczno-kulturalny 21.35 Studio Trójki 21.50 Panorama 22.05 Namiętność (79) 22.50 Policjanci z dzielnicy - magazyn 23.05 Historia pigułki (1) - ,,Pigułka i wolność" 24.00 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 7.00 Panorama 7.10 Zobaczyć Kilimandżaro - film dok. 7.45 Przeszczepianie nadziei - reportaż 8.05 Oczywiste, nieoczywiste - Kultura Litwinów 8.30 Kwestia sumienia - film pol. 9.00 Wiadomości 9.10 Program dnia 9.15 Krzyżówka szczęścia - teleturniej (powt.) 9.45 Sześć milionów sekund - serial dla dzieci 10.15 Hrabina Cosel - serial pol. 11.10 Z lamusa techniki 11.25 Uczmy się polskiego 12.00 Wspomnień czar: Rena - film archiwalny 13.20 Wyprawa pod podszewkę Alp - film podróżniczy 13.50 Krótki film o formie partytury - film dok. 14.10 Diariusz - magazyn rządowy 14.25 Rozmowa dnia 14.55 Powitanie, program dnia 15.00 Panorama 15.20 Artysta czasu jesieni - Czesław Rzepiński - reportaż 15.30 Od przedszkola do Opola - program dla dzieci 16.20 Gość TV Polonia 16.30 Magazyn kulturalny 16.45 Przegląd prasy polonijnej 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Mały Lord - film anim. dla dzieci 17.45 Krzyżówka szczęścia - teleturniej 18.15 Radio Romans (23) - serial pol. 18.45 Auto - Moto - Klub - magazyn sportów motorowych 19.00 Hity satelity 19.20 Dobranocka: Przygody Bolka i Lolka 19.30 Wiadomości 20.00 Znasz li ten kraj - teleturniej 20.30 Opowiadania w Moll i w Dur - Powroty 21.00 Panorama 21.30 Czterdziestolatek (11) - Cudze nieszczęście, czyli świadek - serial TVP 22.15 Program na sobotę 22.30 Pałer - magazyn wibracji muzycznych 23.00 Męski striptiz - Lew Rywin 23.30 Kino nocą: Szarada - film pol. 0.50 Panorama 1.20 Szansa na sukces - program rozrywkowy 2.20 Program na sobotę 2.30 Zakończenie programu Polonia 1 6.00 T and T - serial 6.50 Power dance, powt. 7.45 Teleshop 8.10 Filmy animowane dla dzieci 9.45 Stellina - telenowela 11.05 Zbuntowana - serial 11.45 Ucieczka po lodzie - sensacyjny, powt. 13.35 Teleshop 13.45 Satelite - program muzyczny 15.35 Teleshop 16.00 Filmy animowane dla dzieci 17.45 Stellina - telenowela 19.15 Zbuntowana - serial 20.00 Mission of love (2) - dramat 21.50 Bliżej filmu - mag. filmowy 22.20 Valentina - serial erotyczny 23.00 Pokusy: Magazyn erotyczny 24.00 Satelite - program muzyczny, powt. 1.50 Valentina - serial erotyczny, powt. 2.20 Magazyn erotyczny, powt. 3.30 Disco Polo - program muzyczny, powt.